Talk:Space Amoeba (1970 film)/@comment-27842207-20160617152223
It really is imho a very good movie. I think the Gezora "Suit" is quite amazing. Wished Gezora wouldn't have been killed off so soon actually. Very cool fact about the "Maestro" himself...Akira Ifukube trying synthesizers for the 1st time!!! I also "hear ya" when you say it is widely considered the last "kaiju eiga" filmed in the classic style which is even more reason to cherish this movie. I will probably today be finally getting the Japanese original version of the film although it's not quite 100% Blu-ray It is an up converted Blu-ray. Still not a bad picture at all. That's what I got when I purchased "Frankenstein vs. Baragon".Not quite crispy and detailed like a blu-ray but better than plain ole dvd for sure. For some reason Toho in 2014 did not convert "Frankenstein vs. Baragon" and "Space Ameoba" into "straight up" Blu-ray. I do like the English A.I.P. dub except for the girl's voice. (not the island girl).I can't wait to hear how much better it "sounds". What I mean is even though I do not understand the Japanese language, I prefer listening to the Japanese language version because you can really get a better "feel" for the very good acting indeed. A bad English dub can ruin a movie. Toho in 2014 converted every Godzilla movie into Blu-ray. "Gojira 54'- "Final Wars"-2004. I have heard Kraken Releasing is going to "officially" release "Godzilla Returns" with English subs,not like on Amazon selling KK VS GOD.(The original Japanese version)for like 70 dollars but no English subs??? uhhh NO. I luckily have had the original Japanese version in Blu-ray for about 2 years now WITH ENGLISH SUBTITLES DONE SUPERBLY I MIGHT ADD AND CORRECTLY....WORD FOR WORD. Anyways guys I really love this movie and it is a very good point about this being kinda the "swan song" to the old filming method of speeding up the filming and then it shows things a little slower but it gives the impression of immense size.Very good point!!!! It's very interesting to go to google or whatever search engine you prefer and put in "Kiss Lip Cuttlefish" and go to images and look at how Toho created that amazing Gezora suit. I mean not every image looks like Gezora but boy you really see some good pics of how big their heads are and how many "legs" they have or tentacles. (not sure if they are actually called tentacles on this particular Sepiida in the family of the Cephalopods. Just wanted to throw in there that Toho did convert War of the Gargantuas..Rodan...Mothra 61...and Daikaiju Baran. (Varan) into "straight up" Blu-ray. I "dug" every movie I just mentioned except for Varan. Ehh, not that good imho. Daikaiju Baran and Baragon got "raw deals" on Destroy all Monsters...no?? Ha ha even that donkey sounding Minya or Manilla got a better starring role than both of them!!! He was the 1st one ready to take on the terrible golden dragon king himself!!!!!!!